(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of building construction and more particularly to the field of prefabricated building construction.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Currently, houses are built in a standard sequence. The following is a typical sequence.
Grading and site preparation
Construction of foundation. Typically premixed concrete is poured or pumped into molds constructed on the site.
Erection of framing on the foundation. Wood and steel are usually used for framing members. Openings are left in the framing for placement of doors and windows.
Installation of windows and doors.
Construction of roofing on top of the framing.
Installation of exterior walls and/or siding.
Installation of rough electrical wiring.
Installation of rough plumbing.
Installation of rough heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC).
Installation of alarm system wiring.
Installation of phone system wiring.
Installation of local area network LAN wiring.
Installation of insulation in exterior walls and attic.
Attachment of drywall to interior of framing.
Installation of underlayment for floors.
Installation of trim
Painting.
Installation of finish electrical, such as switches and lights.
Installation of finish alarm system.
Installation of LAN and phone system jacks and cover plates.
Installation of bathroom and kitchen counters and cabinets
Installation of finish plumbing, such as sinks, toilets and faucets.
Installation of carpet and other flooring.
Installation of HVAC units.
Hookup to water main or well.
Hookup to sewer or septic system
Correction of problems.
Homes are built to the current standards and government codes and with the latest available amenities. But such construction does not allow for adaptability and installation of new technology. For example, demolition and reconstruction are required if the homeowner wishes to upgrade the existing home's layout and fixtures, or they wish to upgrade the infrastructure (plumbing, electrical, communications, etc.). Since the home's infrastructure is so integrated into the superstructure, it is nearly impossible to simply rearrange spaces without also reconfiguring the main systems of the house as well.
Another problem with typical home construction is that it takes a long time. Usually the foundation is poured quickly and the framing is built very fast but after that it takes a long time to for all the subcontractors to install the electrical, plumbing, etc.
A number of inventors have attempted to solve one or other of these problems.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,996
This Patent is directed to prefabricated building structures for use in buildings with multiple units. The building will have modules to accept cubicles that are factory built containing an entire bathroom complete with lavatory, bathtub, water closet, and their associated plumbing, electrical wiring, outlets, exhaust fan and the like. The module likewise could be a complete kitchen with appliance, wiring and the like. The prefabricated module that receives the cubicle can be placed to form the building by means of a crane and if the crane is of sufficient capacity the prefabricated cubicle could be positioned in the module and both installed at the same time. The cubicle will have one wall that is an exterior wall so that at a time to upgrade or repair a fire damaged unit a refurbished or new unit can be brought on site and the old one removed with the aid of rollers so that it can be rolled out to the crane. It would also be possible to change the type of cubicle from for instance kitchen to bathroom or bathroom to kitchen.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,838
This Patent is directed to building modules that can be prefabricated and installed in a building structure complete. The first building module is shown in FIG. 1 is for one bathroom and the larger module shown in FIG. 6 is for two rooms, electrical junction boxes and supply lines to light fan outlets and other fixtures conveniently extended within the module making it convenient and easy to connect the module to the electrical supply lines. Likewise with the dryer vent, hot and cold water lines, gas conduit and the waste lines. The toilets are off the floor water closet. The rooms preferably toilets with lavatory or wash basins, bath and shower may otherwise be laundry rooms, kitchens, custodian rooms, rest rooms, or other kinds of rooms requiring one or more waste conduits to carry away waste water and likely require cold water and electricity and possibly hot water. Such rooms may further require gas dryer vents and other lines or conduits.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,866
This Patent is directed to a method and apparatus' for constructing multi-rise stacked modules for human occupancy. The construction is in a pinwheel array with the method of construction providing for individual models that may be readily positioned and removed without affecting the structural integrity of the multi-rise structure. The modules are prefabricated, electrical and water services may be provided through hookups to a vertically extending electrical and water surface panels supported about a central open core. The dwelling modules could encompass habitat for residence, office, manufacture, or other human uses.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,120
This patent is directed to a multi-level apartment building that includes a vertically extending stairway system with support walls that contain rectilinearly vertically extending utility service conduits used to receive standard utility services such as HVAC, plumbing, exhaust, etc. that extend in vertical straight line paths in the building thus the single stair support assembly vertically extending in each of the plurality of vertically aligned apartments function to consolidate plumbing, HVAC and other utilities into a single assembly having a straight vertical and unobstructed path. The apartment modules preferably includes a plurality of pairs of apartments vertically stacked in alternating mirrored patterns and a plurality of such vertically stacked pairs of apartments horizontally aligned with one another.
(5) U.S. Pre-Grant Publication 2009/0031642
This reference is directed to interactive building modules that move between a collapsed configuration which is sized and shaped similarly to a standard shipping container that can be erected where it forms a building of greater space. The modules are connected together to form a single storied or multi-storied building. A series of standardized ceiling panels located within the common area create accessible services duct for placement of hydraulic, electrical, and that illumes. Hot water is distributed to each module via a continuous hot water loom. A network managing system interactively manages resources. Scenarios for use of modules are virtual space, serviced office, hotel or serviced apartment or residential uses. The scenarios are not mutually exclusive. The design principle enables the same space to be used for different uses over time. The transference of a module from one use to another beside changing the furniture possibly the reprogramming or alternation of certain services to suit the requirements of the occupant and the new use of the module. The internal fit-out may consist of a range of standard plug-in modular components providing a variety of function and form.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,529
This reference is directed to a prefabricated building comprising: a plurality of exterior and interior wall sections joined together in a selected configuration; a plurality of ceiling panels extending between the walls; a plurality of roof trusses overlying the ceiling panels; a roof supported by the trusses; a prefabricated utility core comprising: a plurality of vertical connected core walls extending vertically, one of the core walls providing an exterior wall of the building, an access door in this exterior wall, a main sewer line supported in the core and extending through the exterior core wall and having a plurality of lateral sewer lines extending through the core walls, a main water line extending through the exterior core wall and supported in the core and having a plurality of lateral water lines extending through the core walls, a water heater in the core connected to the main water line, a main hot water line connected to the heater and having a plurality of lateral hot water lines extending through the core walls, a breaker box in the core, a plurality of electrical conduits extending from the breaker box; and fixtures utilizing water and discharging sewage connected to selected the appropriate lateral lines.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,011
This reference is directed to a prefabricated building system comprising a portable wall unit having a supporting frame and utility apparatus mounted on the supporting frame. The utility apparatus preferably is adjustably mounted on the supporting frame and may comprise plumbing, electrical, heating and/or cooling apparatus for the rooms adjacent to the portable wall unit in the building in which it is to be installed. Prefabricated wall partitions for the adjacent rooms can be assembled with the portable wall unit before shipment to the building site or at the building site. The portable wall unit is provided with means for aligning the wall unit with the adjacent wall partitions to facilitate the assembly thereof.
(8) U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,201
This reference is directed to a compact service core structure. The walls of the prefabricated compact service core structure are higher than the total height of the floor, wall and ceiling structure of an ordinary one-storey residential building, but lower than the total height of a two-storey building of any kind. The height of the walls is large enough to e.g. accommodate the serviced fixtures of complete main floor bathroom, kitchen, and possibly laundry and utility rooms, as well as lower parts of the same rooms of the second storey of a two-storey structure. On the other hand, the height is small enough to make the prefabricated compact service core structure possible to ship on standard low trailers anywhere in the world. The prefabricated compact service core structure allows for factory completion of all major plumbing, heating, ventilation, and electrical work for a two-storey building, and easy on site hook-up to sewer, water, gas and electrical services from the bottom of the prefabricated compact service core structure ventilation and possibly electrical services may be extended above the top of the core through one or more extension service panels. As all portions of the floor of both storeys and high plumbing wall are suspended, pre-manufacturing of the service core in the plan can easily match all custom designed floor heights or deviations from them usually originating from the supply of building lumber of irregular dimensions.
(9) U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,341
This reference is directed to a modular structure consisting of three modular units of approximately the same size, the center module being the primary module containing the mechanical components of the building, with plumbing, air conditioning and heating ducts, and electrical wiring in the slab floor structural foundation and door jambs. The primary module used to transport the entire structure is completed at the factory, requiring no further work at jobsite, with heating and cooling unit, hot water heater, cabinets and appliances, plumbing and light fixtures and accessories installed at the factory in permanent locations. The major exterior walls, slab floor foundation panels, and ceiling/roof panels for all three modules are similarly manufactured in one piece in full width and the length of the building, eliminating joints, speeding assembly and strengthening the components. The major components of the side modules, consisting of the slab floor foundation panels, ceiling/roof panels and the exterior side walls, are all hinged so that they fold to the side and on top of the primary module. Accessories and wall panels and partitions not hinged are placed on top of the primary module for transportation. Two end walls are bolted to the center module during transportation to the site. At the pre-leveled permanent site, the primary module is lowered to the ground and the hinged slab floor foundation panels, which include hinged and folded exterior walls, along with the ceiling/roof panels, are unfolded and permanently fastened in place for that site, but can be refolded if later relocation is needed. The slab floor foundation panels for all three modules are placed directly on the ground or on a pre-built foundation, single or multi-level design. If a pitched roof was ordered, trusses and pre-sized roofing panels transported on top of the primary module are attached to the flat roof of the center module. Two or more of these triple modules can be joined side-to-side or end-to-end or on top of each other, for erection of multiple-unit buildings.
However, none of these inventions allow a house to be built without waiting for installation of services and none of these inventions allow for ease of maintenance or avoidance of damage during remodeling and renovations.
What is needed is a way of allowing a house to be built without waiting for installation of services and which, when built, would be easy to maintain and remodel.
Development of a way to allow houses to be built without waiting for installation of services and which, when built, would be easy to maintain and remodel represents a great improvement in the field of construction and satisfies a long felt need of the contractor and homeowner.